


The Case of the Wool Wellington Wearers

by Trista_zevkia



Series: Watson's Woes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson's Woes 17 July - Prompt: Alliterative ailments</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Wool Wellington Wearers

Sherlock frowned down the street, seriously suspicious of John’s slow steps. Lestrade was asking for answers, so Sherlock shifted his attention and answered. Carefully he explained the cult that curtailed believers boot wear to brainwash them into behaving.

“Surely, Sherlock, suspicious smarts separate you from cultists?” Lestrade laughed. 

“No, undercover in urban encampments eluded me, in this instance.” Sherlock sniffed, slightly miffed. “I sent instead a steady soul, secure in self.” 

“Why hasn’t John joined us then?” Greg grouched, preferring to poke the punch happy hero to the touchy tall one. 

“Wool wares well, but not when worn as Wellies.” 


End file.
